User talk:Msett
Becoming an admin Unfortunately, I can't make you an admin. I don't have that power. You should ask Lowriders95s10. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Sep 2011 7:29 PM Pacific Actor pages Do not create an actor page without an infobox and category. Lowriders95s10 (talk) ( ) 23:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Msett! I recently left Lowrider a message about this but didn't hear back, so I wanted to reach out to you with the same message. If there is another better place to tell the whole community, please let me know. I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Fringe. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Fringe Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them or your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Thanks!! Best, Ariana 17:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey there Msett... just checking in. I noticed that you deleted a number of pages I had created, mentioning that there was "No need for these pages. It's cleaner if there is simply a heading on the main character page". I was planning on expanding the Walters page into a study in contrasts between the different versions of the characters. For example, two versions of Walter lost Peter to disease... two others had his Peter kidnapped... and then one had his Peter kidnapped and then the Peter died. Also, Walter had his brain cut out... but for two different reasons: one time it was because he was afraid of who he was becoming, and another time to remove the ideas around destroying both universes from his head. I've been an admin on several wikis, and I'd love to contribute significantly to this one. Please let me know if we can discuss some of these deletions... thanks! --Kanamekun (talk) ( ) 06:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Great, glad to hear you're open to the Walters pages and others! :Could you restore the deleted pages along those lines? http://fringe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete : Walters, Ninas, Peters, Olivias, Astrids, Lincolns --Kanamekun (talk) ( ) 19:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) would it be alright if i make a new page? Sydvaughnfan hey can you please add the Episodes page to the navigation bar for easier finding of the episodes I would do it myself but I don't know how FrogLadyZero (talk) ( ) 16:21, November 7, 2015 (UTC)